kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Cynthia Yuki
Cynthia Yuki is a supporting character in Masked Rider Complete. An overachiever seeking to prove herself, she desires the Precious for the sole sake of being the one to have claimed it. Over time, she gets embroiled in the issues caused by Smart Brain. Personality Cynthia's an odd case. While she desires to win despite the cost, her methods contradict this mentality. She hopes to prove herself, but spends more time helping others. She sees herself as ruthless, but can be very caring. A constant paradox, it is her endearing traits masked underneath her supposed anger, which win her allies. Carolina tends to lecture her a lot, making their working relationship sporadic. Kamen Rider Spectrum To enter Anger Form, Cynthia must scan the Thought Processor against the Spectrum Driver after pressing the red button. The input is recognized and the Anger Form Rider Suit is granted. Anger Form is Kamen Rider Spectrum's default form. This form is all about an aggressive offense. Armed with the Choleri-Clasher, Kamen Rider Spectrum can utilize all of her physical strength to rush her enemy. However, this form is lacking in terms of defense; and Spectrum's aggressive personality makes her vulnerable to manipulators. - Gloom Form= Gloom Form Spectrum's second form. When the blue button is pushed after the Thought Processor is scanned against the Spectrum Driver, Cynthia can enter Gloom Form. Gloom Form, is a slow, methodical transformation. The Choleri-Clasher is replaced with the Mel-Anchor, a twin-bladed rod-like sword. Gloom Form is slower, and Cynthia's mood dampens to reflect this. Kamen Rider Spectrum becomes an evasive decoy with reflexive agility giving way to specialized strikes. While the form isn't as strong as Anger, it's more rounded. - Calm Form= Calm Form Spectrum's third form. When the yellow button is pushed after the Thought Processor is scanned against the Spectrum Driver, Cynthia can enter Calm Form. Calm Form is a defensive transformation. The Choleri-Clasher is replaced with the Phleg-Ax, a short, precise one-handed axe. Calm Form is the slowest of the Forms, with the net gain of a tighter defense. This Form can take quite a bit of punishment, and the Phleg-Ax can be mentally controlled by Spectrum, often used as a boomerang. In Calm Form, the softer side of Cynthia can be witnessed, with it only being used when protecting an ally. Power-wise, it is slightly above Gloom Form. - Joy Form= Gun Form Spectrum's fourth form, only seen once. When the violet button is pushed after the Thought Processor is scanned against the Spectrum Driver, Cynthia can enter Joy Form. Joy Form is the strongest individual transformation at Spectrum's disposal. The Choleri-Clasher is done away with entirely in exchange for the Sanguine Snipers, a pair of massive laser guns designed for rapid-fire use. In this Form, Cynthia's mood shoots skyward, and the boisterous, narcissistic side of her personality shows. This form's long-range style decimates enemies with barrages of laser fire, as well as capoeira kicking maneuvers. While the Form is strong, it can't take much damage, and a good swipe at the Spectrum Driver will render it inert. - Tranquil= Tranquil Form Spectrum's ultimate form. When Carolina is nearly destroyed by Kamen Rider Assassin, her concern for her friend, triggers a new setting for the Spectrum Driver. By pressing all four buttons on the Driver and scanning the Thought Processor once more, Cynthia can combine her powers and enter Tranquil Form. Tranquil Form represents the epitome of inner peace with one's self. In this Form, Cynthia is direct and utterly satisfied with the way she does things, but is also more willing to cooperate with others. All social facades are broken and she is free to be herself. Tranquil Form combines all elements of the other Forms, allowing Tranquil Spectrum to summon and use all of the other weapons at will. Her attack and defense power skyrocket as well, making her all but a one-woman-army. The form is mentally taxing however, and after undoing it Cynthia will collapse into a coma-like state as her brain recovers from the experience. Tranquil Form can defeat an enemy with the Enlightment Stomp Finishing Move. In terms of sheer power, it is on-par with Blade Full House Mode. }} Trivia * Kamen Rider Spectrum's battle style is modeled after the Four Temperaments emotional model, a way of thinking posed by the philosopher Hippocrates, in which personality types are seperated into four niches: Sanguine, Phlegmatic, Melancholic, and Choleric. Category:Female Riders Category:Supporting Riders